Family
by Marisay-chan
Summary: Something happened 11 years ago that caused a family to split up. 11 years later, they met up again. What is going to happen?
1. Wakana and Rikuo

_Marisay-chan scribbling here! A new story that came to mind while I was trying to think of what to write for chapter 12 of "Life as a Nurarihyon". Do go easy on it ^_^ Ahhh…how do you like the story's cover? I think it is my best so far haha! The words there actually means 'Family', I'm not sure if it is correct though ^_^'''' _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only the story ^_^_

_In Italics are thoughts_

_Summary: Something happened 11 years ago that caused a family to split up. 11 years later, they met up again. What is going to happen? _

_~Story Starts~_

* * *

"Okaa-san! Okaa-san!"

A little boy ran along the place, calling out for his mother.

"Okaa-san, where are yo-Ah! There!" The boy smiled when he spotted the person he was looking for.

He then ran towards the person, hugging their leg. "I found you, Okaa-san!"

The one the boy called mother was startled and quickly looked down. "Ah…my precious boy…how was your day?"

"Fun! I have-Okaa-san?" The boy's smile faded, when he saw tears in his mother's falling from her cheeks. "Okaa-san? Hurt?"

The mother covered her mouth, trying to stifle her sobs, her shoulders shaking terribly.

"Okaa-san?" The boy looked worriedly at his mother. "Get Otou-san…" The boy trailed off, seeing more tears coming out her eyes at the mention of his father.

The mother kneeled down to her son's level and hugged him tightly. "My precious boy…my precious boy…I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…"

The boy was confused and then noticed something in the room his mother was looking at earlier. He widened his eyes and gasped softly.

The mother, hearing that, releases him. Seeing him looking in the room, she quickly closed his eyes with her hands. "Let's leave." She carried him in her arms and quickly walked off.

The boy, stunned by what he saw, remained silent.

After they left the place, a man stepped out from the room, looking around confusingly.

"Is something the matter?" A beautiful lady came to stand beside him.

"…No." The man shook his head. "Just thought I heard something-whoa!" He looked down, feeling something tugging at his sleeves.

"Play! Play!" A boy tugged at his sleeves harder.

"Yes. Yes. Coming." The man smiled, ushering both the lady and the boy inside the room, closing the door behind him with a soft thud.

The sound echoed through the place with a cherry blossom petal floating around the door, as if sealing off a fate.

* * *

**____****_After 11 years_**  


* * *

_~11 years later, at a house~_

"…Yes…really?…eh?…But…I understand…" A woman placed the phone down, sighing sadly.

"Something bad happened?"

The woman turned to the voice, seeing a boy standing at the staircase.

"Ah…" The woman looked down at the phone. "…I have been promoted by the boss."

The boy blinked. "Isn't that a good news?"

"Un…but, the boss allocated me to another place to work…"

"Hehhhh…So where are we moving to this time?" The boy smiled, tilted his head and walked into the kitchen.

"…" The women watched as the boy prepared breakfast for the both of them. "…Ukiyoe Town."

The boy froze, the frying pan he was holding dropped to the ground with a loud rattling sound.

Silence stretched as the woman watched the boy trembled slightly.

"I will tell the boss that I will be quitti-"

"No!"

The woman jerked in surprise when the boy yelled out.

"…Sorry, I didn't mean to yell…" He apologizes. "…But, don't quit your job because of me. I will be fine." He turned to her. "…Besides, shouldn't you be the one who is more affected?"

The woman smiled sadly. "I have learnt to let it go…we were just not meant to be…"

"…" The boy stared at her. "…Do you love doing your job?"

"Hm?" The woman blinked at the sudden question. "Yes, of course. Books will always be a favorite of mine."

"That's not what I meant." The boy chuckled. "…But, if you really love your job, just go for it. I, too, will learn to let it go…and also, you might finally get a boyfriend while you are at there." The boy teased.

"Oh, quiet you." The woman blushed. "I am an old person now, no man likes an old woman."

"Hmmm? Old? Jeez, have you looked in a mirror? If it wasn't for the fact that you are my mother, I would go after you, you know?" The boy grinned, taking out a drink from the fridge. "Simply because of your cute looks."

"Flatterer, aren't you?" The woman blushed harder. "I could say the same to you. Since you inherited your looks from me, you should be able to get a girlfriend, even a boyfriend, easily. So when are you going to give me a grandchild?"

The boy spitted out the water he was currently drinking. Coughing hard, he turned to his mother. "I am only 13, Okaa-san! I'm still too young to think about a child!" He said, blushing really hard. "And what is this boyfriend thing about? This totally contradicts what you wanted!"

"Hm? You are already an adult." The woman blinked. "…Besides, you are special."

"Just because I'm a..." The boy sweatdropped and sighed. "Normally, mothers would like their sons to have girlfriends, not boyfriends."

"Like I said, you are special!" The woman smiled. "So, it does not matter to me which gender you prefer."

The boy sighed. "Special…huh?" He shook his head. "So, when are we leaving?"

"Now."

* * *

**____****_After 11 years_**  


* * *

A figure sat at a branch of a cherry blossom tree, watching the scene below him.

"You still have a long way to go before you can defeat me, my son!" A man with long, wavy, gravity-defying, blacked hair mocked, dodging a swing from a sword.

The said son growled. He had the same long, gravity-defying hair. However, instead of just black hair, his top part of the hair is white. "Shut up, Oyaji!" He then thrust his sword towards his father, who simply sidestepped and caused the son to fell into the pond beside the cherry blossom tree.

"Well, let's take a break!" The man smiled at his wet son, who was scowling at him. "Perhaps after that, you will be able to-"

"NURA RIHAN!"

"Eh?" The man sweatdropped at that scream "Ah…looks like I got to run."

"What did you do this time?" The son asked, shaking his head to rid himself of excess water.

"Ahahaha…" The man, Nura Rihan, laughed nervously. "Played some prank? Well, we will resume this next time, Rikun, see you later! You too, Oyaji!" Rihan waved at the figure at the tree, before taking off.

The son, Nura Rikun, and the figure watched as Rihan made his escape.

"One would think that he learnt his mistakes after last time." Rikun deadpanned.

The figure snorted.

Sounds of footsteps running towards them caught their attention. Turning to the direction, the figure and Rikun found themselves trying to stifle their laughter.

Standing there, was a blond, neck less man. Except that he currently has a very big pink bow at the top of his head, and his face was covered with make-ups, which was making him looked extremely ridiculous.

"Pfttt…w-what happened to you, Kubinashi?" Rikun asked.

"Your father happened to me, Rikun-sama." The man, Kubinashi, twitched his eyebrows. "May I ask if you have seen him, Rikun-sama, Nurarihyon-sama?"

"He went that way." The figure, Nurarihyon, who had the same hairstyle as Rikun, except that the top part is goldish-white, pointed at the direction Rihan had left.

"Thank you, Nurarihyon-sama." Kubinashi bowed at him and Rikun, before going after Rihan.

"He is so dead." Rikun commented, noticing the malice aura emitting from Kubinashi.

Nurarihyon merely snorted again.

* * *

**____****_After 11 years_**  


* * *

_~At Ukiyoe Town, Evening~_

"Ahhhh… that was just too close for comfort." Rihan glanced behind him once in a while, running a hand through his hair, which was now flowing down his back, the front part covering his right half of his face. "Kubinashi is just too uptight."

Rihan sighed walking along the town, simply looking around to pass the time. As he continued to walk, he spotted a family of four ahead of him. The one of the children was riding on his father's shoulder, while the other child was holding his mother's hand happily. Rihan watched as the family pass by him. He then continued to walk, his hair covering his eyes.

"…"

Too deep in thoughts, Rihan did not notice someone in front of him, until-

"Ah!"

"Oof!"

Rihan and the person he collided with fell to the ground, and the things the person was carrying was scattered around.

"Ah! I'm so sorry! Are you all right?" The person asked.

Rihan rubbed his back in pain, sitting up, a bead of sweat forming on his cheeks.

_That was pathetic…_

"Oji-san?"

"Ah…no. I should be the one apologizi-" Rihan widened his eyes as he met chocolate-like eyes with his golden ones.

"Well…as long as you are all right…" The person, who was a boy, got a bit uncomfortable as Rihan continued to stare. He then moved to pick up the things but was stopped as Rihan grabbed his arm.

"Eh?"

"Uh…um…What is your name?" Rihan asked carelessly, trying to get the boy to stay longer for some reason.

"Huh?" The boy was shocked. "Um…I'm sorry…please let go of me." He looked like he was about to call for help.

"Eh? Ah! Sorry!" Rihan quickly released his arms, raising his hands to show that he means no harm. "Let me help you with that." Rihan kneeled to help the boy picked his things up.

"I-It's fine, Oji-san…" The boy stared at him warily, looking at him as though he is a pervert.

Rihan sweatdropped at the look.

_Of course he is going to look at me like that! I practically grabbed him and asked for his name, like I am flirting with him!_

"Er…sorry about earlier." Rihan apologized, once he had helped the boy picked up his things. "…You just reminded me of someone I know, that's all."

"Ah…" The boy steadied the things in his arms. "Oji-san, do you grab just about anyone who reminds you of someone you know?"

Rihan sweatdropped again. "Sorry."

_Ahhh…apologizing thrice in a few minutes…today is not my day…_

Rihan was then startled out of his thoughts as the boy chuckled at him.

_And now I am being laughed at…_

"What is so funny?" Rihan pouted.

"You, Oji-san, just reminded me of someone I know as well." The boy then smiled cutely, sparkles surrounding him.

Rihan's cheeks turned pink at the adorable sight. Coughing into his hands, he said, "Did you just moved here? I don't remember seeing you around."

"For being the first time meeting, Oji-san, you sure are asking a lot of questions." The boy blinked at him. "…You are…not interested in little boys, are you?"

"Huh?" Rihan blinked back in response, before the words finally sunk into his mind. "EH! NO! I ALREADY HAVE A WIFE AND A SON!" Rihan waved his arms around frantically, trying to clear up the misunderstanding.

The boy merely laughed merrily. "I was just teasing you, Oji-san! You should have seen the look on your face!"

"…Eh? Haaa…" Rihan sighed loudly. "Don't say something that would cause a huge misunderstanding…"

The boy chuckled, before looking at the sky. "Ah. It's getting late, I got to go now!" The boy then hurriedly left.

"Ah…" Rihan could only watch, as the boy got further away. Sighing, he was about to turn around to walk off.

"Oji-san!"

Rihan looked up, seeing the boy waving his hand at him. "My name is Rikuo! See you around sometime!" He then continued to run off.

Rihan blinked again and smiled. "Rikuo, huh? He even had the same name…could he be…?" Rihan shook his head. "…It's not possible…" Rihan then turned around, only to sweatdropped as he spotted someone in an alley nearby.

"Yo, Kubinashi! How are you?" Rihan grinned nervously.

"Rihan…" Kubinashi muttered, the malice aura around him grew, causing Rihan to sweatdrop even more.

_Yes, today is just not my day._

* * *

_****__After 11 years_

* * *

"I'm back, Okaa-san!" The boy from earlier called out as he closes the door behind him and stepped into the kitchen.

"Welcome back, Rikuo." His mother turned around from cooking dinner. "Do you have any troubles getting everything? Since we just moved here, we really needed a lot of things."

Rikuo shook his head. "Though I met an interesting person on the way back."

"Hm? Who would that be?" His mother went back chopping the ingredients.

Rikuo shrugged. "He was weird at first, grabbing my arm and asking my name the moment he saw me." He then smiled, not noticing his mother had paused her action. "But, he was quite funny afterwards! Seems like he knows the place really well, so I guess I will be meeting him again."

"Rikuo."

"Hm? What is it, Okaa-san?" Rikuo looked at his mother.

"…Did the person you have spoken to have long, blacked hair that seems like it is defying gravity?"

Rikuo shook his head in confusion. "No. He did had black hair though, but it falls down his back and his right half of the face was covered by his hair."

"Is that so…?" His mother sighed in relief upon hearing the description.

"Why? Is he…" Rikuo trailed off.

His mother looked at him with a serious expression. "Rikuo, do not talk to anyone that has the defying-gravity hairstyle I had just told you, all right?"

Rikuo stared straight back at his mother. "I understand, Wakana Okaa-san."

Wakana smiled. "I hope you did not gave your name to the person you talked to."

"Eh?" Rikuo sweatdropped. "Actually…I did. But I did not give him my surname."

Wakana sighed. "I suppose it can't be helped. Then be careful not to give anyone your surname. It will cause a lot of troubles later on."

Rikuo nodded, before gesturing at ingredients Wakana was chopping. "Need help?"

~To Be Continued~

* * *

_My my! Is it interesting so far? Rikuo seems to like teasing a lot in here! And Rihan likes to cause troubles as always!_

_So, so, so, what exactly is happening here? Who were the people that appeared in the first scene? Rihan seems to be sad when he saw the family, why is that? Also, Wakana was worried when Rikuo told her about Rihan's action towards him, could it be the reason as to why she did not want Rikuo to talk to people with defying-gravity hairstyle, who mainly consist of Nurarihyon, Rihan and Rikun? _

_Things to note:_

_Okaa-san = Informal way of calling mother_

_Otou-san = Informal way of calling father_

_Oyaji = Informal way of calling father, almost rude_

_-san = A title of respect between equals of all ages._

_-sama = A respectful version of –san, mainly towards people of higher status_

_Oji-san = Uncle_

_That's all Folks! Tell me what you think about this new story by reviewing!_


	2. Meeting Yohime

_Marisay-chan here making stories! Thank you to those who review in this new story! It made me happy!_

_To __**zeenz**__: Man love stuff? *Sweatdrops* I assume you are talking about boyxboy love? It took me a while to understand what you mean…As for dropping it…*Sweatdrops again* Well, this story will mainly be focused on family related stuff, as show in the genre. However, there __**might **__be some boyxboy love, it will be quite mild though, as compared to my other stories (Since I did not decide which pairing to place in here)…but I will understand if you wish to stop reading this story due to that._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of characters of course, only the story. ^_^_

_In italics are thoughts_

**In bold are flashbacks**

_~Story Starts~_

* * *

_~The next day~_

"Rihan-sama?" A voice came from the door, before it slid opened, revealing a really beautiful woman. "Rihan-sa- my…"

The woman blinked when she saw Rihan lying flat on the ground, nursing a few big bumps that were on his head.

"Ow…hm? Ah, Yamabuki, it is time for breakfast?" Rihan turned to her.

Nura Yamabuki smiled, kneeling beside Rihan and gently smooth the bump that was on his head. "You shouldn't have played such a prank on Kubinashi-kun."

"Ah…playing pranks is a yokai's forte, if we don't do this, what else can we do?" Rihan smiled back, landing a kiss lovingly on her cheek, causing her to blush.

"Why do I always walk in on such scenes?" A voice came from the door.

Looking up, Rihan and Yamabuki saw Rikun standing there, a hand covering his eyes.

"It's cause you have bad timing." Rihan smirked, wrapping an arm on Yamabuki's waist, causing her to squeal. "You should be ashamed, interrupting your parent's bonding time."

"Please," Rikun deadpanned, going forward to detach Rihan's hands off Yamabuki and taking her hands. "You have enough bonding time at night. Don't bring it to the day as well. Come on, Okaa-san, let's start breakfast without him." Rikun then started guiding his blushing mother out of the door.

"Oi! You can't just leave me here!" Rihan sweatdropped, kneeling towards the door, watching as Rikun and Yamabuki's figure got further away.

"I just did." Rikun's voice came from the down the hallway.

* * *

**_Hurting is unforgivable_**

* * *

"I'm going off to work, Rikuo." Wakana called out, standing unsteadily at the doorway.

"…Are you sure you are going to wear that?" Rikuo stared at the source of her unsteadiness, which was a pair of high-heels.

"Un. Despite the promotion, first impression matters a lot of course!" Wakana smiled, her shakiness got worse the longer she stood. "Then, I'm off! Remember what I have told you yesterday!" She then opened the door and walked wobbly out.

"…Have a nice trip." Rikuo waved after her, before sweatdropping as he witnessed his mother tripping over a rock. "That's not what I meant…"

Rikuo sighed and glanced at the wall clock at the side.

"Well, might as well do some sight-seeing." Rikuo then grabbed a jacket and left the house.

* * *

**_Hurting is unforgivable_**

* * *

_~Around noon, at Ukiyoe Town~_

Rikuo looked around in awe.

"Everything sure is different here…hm?" Rikuo blinked as he saw a group of small weird creatures running around. He then watched as one of them jumped across the puddle that was blocking their way, before gesturing the others to do the same. One by one, each of them jumped over, leaving behind a small white creature.

Rikuo blinked as the creature stared at the puddle, dipping its leg in it and shivered.

"Come on! We got to get back to the main house!" The one that jumped first said to the white creature.

The white creature looked up, before looking down at the puddle again and shivered at the sight of it.

"You can do it."

The white creature looked towards the voice, seeing Rikuo standing near, smiling brightly.

"Ack! That human can see us!" The group that had gone ahead squealed at the fact.

Paying them no heed, Rikuo encouraged the white creature. "If you always avoid it, no matter how strong you get, you will always be unable to get over it. So, just go ahead and do it, instead of fearing it."

The white creature stared at Rikuo for a while, before clenching its hands. Taking a few steps back, the white creature ran towards the puddle, and leaped off at the edge.

Rikuo and the group watched as the white creature jumped over the puddle, landing safely on the other side without getting wet. The group cheered, while patting the white creature's back for a job well done. Noticing Rikuo was still observing them, they quickly continued where they were going, eager to get away from Rikuo.

The white creature stopped halfway through its running and turned to Rikuo, getting his attention. The creature then bowed at him, showing it's gratitude.

Rikuo blinked in surprise and hurriedly bowed back, before looking back at the creature, only to find that it was not there anymore.

Rikuo tilted his head to the side.

"Things really are different here…"

* * *

**_Hurting is unforgivable_**

* * *

_~At the Nura house~_

Doors after doors are being slammed opened, before a door finally opened to where Rihan and Yamabuki were, startling them badly.

"Where is she?"

Rihan and Yamabuki blinked as they saw Nurarihyon standing there, huffing.

"Jeez, are you trying to scare the dead, Oyaji?" Rihan placed a hand on his racing heart. "And where's who?"

"She didn't…" Nurarihyon growled. "I told her not to go out alone!"

"Ah?" Rihan blinked, before smirking at Nurarihyon. "Ahhh…could it be that you actually lost track of O-" Rihan was cut off as a pipe came flying to his forehead, making him fall to the ground.

Nurarihyon huffed again and slammed the door, his footstep fading away in a hurry.

Yamabuki had a bead of sweat on her cheeks as Rihan slowly sat up, rubbing his forehead in pain.

"Jeez, venting his anger on me just because he lost track of her." Rihan picked up the pipe that was thrown to him, looking indignantly at it.

"Aren't you worried? I mean, there are a lot of dangerous yokais out there." Yamabuki asked him, feeling worried.

"Don't worry, Oyaji should be able to find her in no time. Besides, no yokai would dare to attack her." Rihan said. "Anyways, I wanted to tell you something."

"Hm?" Yamabuki blinked.

"It's regarding about a boy that I met yesterday…"

* * *

**_Hurting is unforgivable_**

* * *

_~Ukiyoe Town~_

"Hm…"

A really beautiful lady stood at a store looking intently at the fruits that was sold there.

"Hello, beautiful lady, what can I get for you?" A male voice said.

The lady looked up, to find the shopkeeper smiling at her.

"Um…I was just wondering which would be better for my family, that's all." The lady said, looking at all the different fruits. "Each and every one of them looks so delicious that I just can't make a choice."

"Would you like to take a look at the back store?" The shopkeeper smiled, gesturing her into the shop. "Some fruits can't be displayed outside as I needed to keep them in good conditions."

"Really? Thank you so much!" The lady smiled, walking into the store guilelessly, not aware of the shopkeeper's smirk.

* * *

**_Hurting is unforgivable_**

* * *

_~Back store~_

"Please…! Stop!" The lady struggled against the shopkeeper, as he pinned her on the wall.

"Well, well. It's not everyday I get to see such beauty here." The shopkeeper leered at her. "I figured that I should enjoy this while I can. You are single, aren't you?"

"I already have a husband! Please let go of me!" The lady tried to hit the shopkeeper with her hand, but it was grabbed before it could do so.

"Already have a husband? I suppose it is not surprising. Oh well, I will just enjoy taking you then. I would enjoy seeing your husband's devastating face once I have broken you." The shopkeeper bury his face onto her neck, sniffing.

"Kyaaa!" The lady struggled harder, however, against a man, it proved to be futile. Tears started to well up in her eyes, she quickly looked around to find something that could help her. Spotting a rolling pin near her, she grabbed it with her free hand and swung it to the shopkeeper's head.

"Urgh!" The shopkeeper let go of her as a result, holding his head in pain.

Taking the chance, the lady quickly made her way to the door, trying to get back to the main store. However, the moment her hand touches the doorknob, she was yanked down to the floor on her back.

"You are going to regret that!" The shopkeeper growled and then proceeded to slip the lady's kimono off her shoulder.

"No! Someone! Please help!" The lady shouted out, tears rolling down her cheeks as she tried to fight back.

"Scream all you want! The room is soundproofed, nobody will save you." The shopkeeper grinned, kissing her neck.

"HELP!" The lady screamed.

* * *

**_Hurting is unforgivable_**

* * *

_~With Rikuo~_

Rikuo continued to walk around the town after the earlier episode. Drinking from a can of soda that he had bought earlier, he looked up at the sky.

"It's getting late, I should probably return home soon." He finishes his drink and threw up it in the air. Once it reaches down to an appropriate height, Rikuo kicked it to a tree nearby, watching as the can hit the bark of the tree and rebounded back before dropping into the recycling bin that was below the tree.

"Score!" Rikuo clicked his fingers in success, grinned widely.

"Hm? Ah, maybe I should buy some fruit home as well since I am here." Rikuo decided as he happened to pass by a fruit store.

Rikuo then went to the store and looked around. He hummed happily while trying to decide what to buy.

"Hello? Is there anyone there?" Rikuo called out once he had decided. "Hello?"

Silence greeted him.

"…That's weird…why would they just leave the store unattended?" Rikuo frowned. "Maybe I should go to another store."

Rikuo then turned to leave. He then caught sight of the door that leads to the back. Blinking a few times, Rikuo found himself unable to tear his eyes away from the door.

Rikuo then placed a hand on his chest, frowning deeply.

* * *

**_Hurting is unforgivable_**

* * *

_~Back store~_

The lady was crying uncontrollably, her kimono was torn apart, only leaving a few stray parts that covered her modesty.

"Now, this is where the fun part begins." The shopkeeper smirked, holding her hands above her head and trapping her legs with his.

The lady watched through blurry eyes as he leaned his hands towards her breast.

"NOOOOOOOO!" She screamed, shutting her eyes tightly.

Suddenly, she felt a breeze pass through her and then-

_BANG_

The lady slowly opened her eyes to find someone standing in front of her, with their back facing her. Trembling, she sat up slowly, noticing that the person who saved her was only a boy, with dual-light and dark brown hair. She glanced in front, noticing the shopkeeper was thrown onto a pile of fruits, groaning in pain.

* * *

**_Hurting is unforgivable_**

* * *

Rikuo growled at that man.

_How dare he do this kind of thing!_

The shopkeeper quickly stood up. "Wha-! What are you doing here, boy? Urgh! Whatever! I will just make sure you are unable to talk!" With that, the shopkeeper took a knife that was on the table nearby.

"Ahhhh! Look out!" The lady shouted.

"Say goodbye little boy!" The shopkeeper grinned maniacally, thrusting the knife towards Rikuo.

Staring at the knife coming towards him, Rikuo's eyes flashed red for a second.

* * *

**_Hurting is unforgivable_**

* * *

The lady glanced at Rikuo as they walked away from the store, clutching tightly to the jacket that was wrapped around her body.

Noticing the staring, Rikuo asked, "Is something the matter, Oba-san? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"Ah! No…um…thank you for helping me…" The lady smiled at him.

Rikuo shook his head. "Not at all, Oba-san. I am just glad that I decided to check the store out instead of walking away like I planned to." Rikuo smiled. "If you do not mind me asking, what were you doing back there, Oba-san?"

"Ah…" The lady looked down. "He told me that I would be able to get better fruits at the back, so…"

Rikuo sweatdropped slightly.

_How gullible…_

"You shouldn't listen to such things, Oba-san, especially from a man. Oba-san is really beautiful after all." Rikuo grinned cutely.

"A-Ah…Thank you." The lady blushed at being complimented.

Rikuo chuckled. "Ah! I should get home soon, if not Okaa-san will be worried." Turning to the lady, "Be careful on your way home, Oba-san. You should be fine now as there will be more people on the streets. See you again some day!" Rikuo waved and rushed off.

"Ah!" The lady reached out a hand in the direction Rikuo left. "…I did not even get his name…"

The lady then placed a hand on her chin, recalling what happened earlier.

"**Say goodbye little boy!" The shopkeeper grinned maniacally, thrusting the knife towards Rikuo.**

**The moment the knife was about to reached Rikuo, Rikuo simply ducked down a bit to avoid the knife, before raising a hand to knock the knife off the shopkeeper's hand.**

**Angry that a child could best him, the shopkeeper resorted using his fists. However, before the fist could even land on Rikuo, in a movement that the shopkeeper and the lady could not catch, Rikuo landed a hit on the shopkeeper's diaphragm, knocking the air out of him as well as causing him to land back to the pile of fruits.**

**The lady could only widened her eyes at the scene, watching as Rikuo huffed and grabbed the remaining piece of her kimono that was large enough and covered her with it. Then he took off his own jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.**

"**Let's go before he gets back up."**

**He then led her out of the door.**

"His clothes is still with me too…" The lady sighed. "What should I do now? If I go back looking like this-"

"Yohime!"

"Eh?" The lady, Yohime, turned around, to see Nurarihyon running towards her, looking worried. "Ah, Ayakashi-sama!"

Grabbing her arms, "Nura Yohime! Do you have any idea how worried I was when-" Nurarihyon paused in mid-sentence when he took notice of her clothing. "What happened? Were you attacked? Who did this? Yokais? And who's clothing is this?" Nurarihyon grabbed the jacket's sleeves in disdain.

"O-One question at a time, Ayakashi-sama." Yohime tried to calm Nurarihyon down, noticing Nurarihyon was emitting some murderous aura. She then explained what happened earlier.

* * *

**_Hurting is unforgivable_**

* * *

_~Night~_

"…So a human boy helped you." Nurarihyon concluded as he carried her, jumping from roof to roof.

Yohime nodded. "I just wished that I could get his name." She sighed. "If it was not for him, I could have…" She shivered, clutching on Nurarihyon's kimono.

Nurarihyon squeezed her shoulder, reaching on the rooftop of the Nura main house. "That's why I do not let you go out, Yohime. Please ask for me if you need to go out next time." Nurarihyon kissed her forehead.

Yohime nodded tearfully, as Nurarihyon went into their room and let her down, before going out.

"Ayakashi-sama? Where are you going?" Yohime asked him.

Nurarihyon smiled. "Somewhere. I will ask Yamabuki to accompany you." He then left, leaving Yohime, who was titling her head to the side.

* * *

**_Hurting is unforgivable_**

* * *

"So, how was your day today, Rikuo?" Wakana asked as they are having dinner.

Rikuo shrugged. "Normal, I guess. I managed to help a lady from getting…" Rikuo trailed off, narrowing his eyes at the reminder.

"Rikuo?"

Rikuo sighed. He then told her the earlier episode. "…There are people like that over here too…"

Wakana softened her eyes as she witnessed Rikuo getting slightly depressed by the fact. Reaching to him, Wakana patted his head gently. "It is unavoidable. If there are good people, there will, then, be bad people as well." She looked at Rikuo. "It applies to them as well."

Rikuo blinked and then smiled, the image of the white creature he saw today flickered in his mind. "I guess so."

* * *

**_Hurting is unforgivable_**

* * *

"If it wasn't for that kid…" The shopkeeper growled out, as he walked down the dark empty street. "Once I get him, I am going to-"

"Hoooo. What exactly do you plan to do?"

"Eh?" The shopkeeper turned around to see Nurarihyon standing there. "Who the hell are you?"

"What a rude human! How dare you talk to our leader that way!" A woman with white kimono stepped out of the shadow.

"Isn't it expected? He is a human after all." A man stepped forward this time, however-

"AHHHHHH! M-M-MONSTER!" The shopkeeper fell to the ground and shakily pointed a finger at that man, who only had one eye on his face.

"Monster? Wonder who you are referring to?" A voice came from behind the shopkeeper.

Whipping his head around, he saw Rihan, with Rikun standing there. The shopkeeper quickly backed away from them, looking frightened as more and more weird creatures coming out of the darkness, surrounding him.

"So this human is the one that dare to touch Obaa-san, huh?" Rikun unsheathed his sword from his sleeves and placed the tip under the shopkeeper's chin. "You have some nerves."

"Wh-What d-do you w-want from me?" The shopkeeper widened his eyes at the sword.

Nurarihyon suddenly appeared, kneeling in front of him, making use of Rikun's sword and pushed against the shopkeeper's neck. "Let it be known that, I do not take lightly to things that cause my family harms." Nurarihyon narrowed his eyes, letting go of Rikun's sword and stood up.

The shopkeeper sighed, thinking it was all over.

"Nurarihyon."

"E-Eh?" The shopkeeper stuttered out.

"I am the master of the sprits, or what you would say, yokais, in eastern Japan. They all call me, Nurarihyon. Remember that." Nurarihyon then looked at all the other yokais. "Now, shall we teach him a lesson as to what consequences he would have for touching a member of the Nura clan?"

The shopkeeper trembled as all of them advanced towards him, their eyes glowing in the dark. "N-N-No."

"Show him no mercy." Nurarihyon smirked.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

~To Be Continued~

* * *

_Hohoho! Were you surprised that Yohime is here? And Go Nurarihyon! Serves the shopkeeper right for touching Yohime that way! Rikuo sure is cool in here, don't you agree? Wakana seems to be clumsy as always too!_

_Rikuo sure is not surprised when he actually saw yokais running around, wonder why? And why was he clutching his chest earlier? Also, why did Rihan feel the need to tell Yamabuki about Rikuo?_

_Things to note:_

_-kun = used, to refer to males. It can also be used on females of junior states by a person of senior status._

_Oba-san = Aunt_

_Ayakashi = spirits, synonyms to yokai_

_Obaa-san = Grandma_

_Yokai = A class of supernatural monster in Japanese folklore_

_That's all folks! Review and tell me what you think!_


	3. Hopes and Suspicions

_Marisay-chan updating! Uwaaa! I finally managed to update! *Angel light coming down* ….Anyways, I will probably get even later in updating, so busy! T_T Hope that all you readers will be patient._

_To __**alaxsandra**__: I am glad that you like this story a lot ^_^ …but errr…Witch? Magic?...All I can say that there will be no such thing in this story *Sweatdrop*. As for your other questions…*Winks* All of those will be a secret till the later chapters! ^_^_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of characters of course, only the story. ^_^_

_In italics are thoughts_

**In bold are flashbacks**

_~Story Starts~_

* * *

Rikuo raised an eyebrow as he read the newspaper for today, while waiting for Wakana to finish cooking breakfast for the both of them.

"What's wrong, Rikuo? You seemed surprised about something." Wakana placed two plates down on the table, before taking a seat.

"Un…remember about the incident I told you about yesterday?" Rikuo flipped the newspaper to the next page after getting a nod. "That shopkeeper was found on the street with several injuries, not enough to kill, but fatal nevertheless."

Rikuo brought the newspaper closer to him. "It says here: 'A jogger found the man early morning while he doing his usual morning run. "When I found him, he was covered with injuries! And he kept on muttering something like Nurarihyon!" The jogger said.' " Rikuo then continued reading further. "…Ah! 'Investigation has been conducted for the man's account, and although there is no prove yet, it seems the man had been under suspect for raping other women years ago. Could this be retribution?' What a despicable man! He did this years ago as well?" Rikuo shut the newspaper in disgust, slamming it down on the table.

"…Um, Rikuo?"

"Hm?" Rikuo looked at his mother, who, for some reason, was looking tensed.

"You never did told me who was it that you saved…"

Rikuo blinked. "Eh? Oh, I never got her name…but that Oba-san is really beautiful!"

Wakana showed a weird expression. "…She didn't happen to wear a cherry blossom kimono, right?"

"How did you know that, Okaa-san?" That really surprised Rikuo.

"Can't avoid them, can we?" Wakana merely sighed. "This is only the third day too…"

Rikuo could only blink in confusion as Wakana ate her breakfast without explaining.

* * *

**_Suspicions and Hopes could often be related to each other_**

* * *

_~Nura main house, breakfast~_

"Serves him right." Rikun said, looking through the newspaper. "Although, I still think that we let him off too lightly."

"Let it be, let it be." Nurarihyon drank his tea. "No matter what kind of things they have done, killing humans is definitely out of question."

"That's right, that's right." Rihan nodded, drinking his soup "Even as a yokai, there are just some things we can and cannot do."

Rikun snorted. "I bet you won't say that if he is yo-Mn!" Rihan quickly slapped a hand over Rikun's mouth.

"You idiot!" Rihan whispered, widening his eyes at Rikun.

The both of them then froze, feeling a merciless aura in the room. They slowly glanced at Nurarihyon, who had his eyes covered by his hair. They swallowed slightly as they saw Nurarihyon's lip curled up.

"If he was a yokai…" Nurarihyon trailed off, the tea cup that he was holding suddenly cracked, causing the contents to flow on the table.

Rihan and Rikun flinched when they saw that.

_Scary!_

"Ah, Ayakashi-sama! Are you all right?" Yohime, who was sitting beside Nurarihyon, gently took his hand in her's, wiping away the liquid off his hand with a cloth. "You should be more careful, Ayakashi-sama." Yohime smiled gently at him.

"Of course! Sorry for worrying you, Yohime." Nurarihyon rubbed his other hand on the back of his head, smiling sheepishly. "I will be careful next time."

Rihan and Rikun watched on with sweatdrops, as Nurarihyon and Yohime continued to smile at each other, sparkles surrounding them.

"…Obaa-san is really amazing…" Rikun said. "Being able to calm a furious yokai is no small feat."

Rihan snorted. "Oyaji always get sentimental when it comes to Okaa-san-Wa!" Rihan then found himself lying on his back with a red spot forming on his forehead, thanks to the pipe Nurarihyon had thrown at him. "Ow! What was that for, Oyaji?" Rihan sat up, rubbing his forehead.

"Heads up, Oyaji." Rikun warned him, looking above Rihan.

"Hm?" Rihan looked up, to see the pipe, that had flown up after contacting with Rihan's forehead, came back down and hit him straight in the eyes with the sharp part of the pipe. "OW!"

Rikun sweatdropped as his father rolled down to the ground, covering his eyes with his hand while screaming about how it hurts. He then glanced over to Nurarihyon, who did not even bother to glance their way, merely continuing to smile at Yohime.

"Even for a yokai family, this is just too ridiculous." Rikun commented to the person sitting on the other side of him, which was Yamabuki.

Yamabuki simply smiled.

* * *

**_Suspicions and Hopes could often be related to each other_**

* * *

After breakfast, Yamabuki cleaned up and had just finished washing the dishes.

She then sighed heavily, closing her eyes.

"…So, you are bothered by what I told you." A voice came from the door.

Yamabuki gasped in shock and turned towards the door, finding Rihan standing there, leaning against the door and was looking at her with his opened eye.

Yamabuki placed a sleeve over her mouth, saddened by something.

She was startled when Rihan suddenly stood in front of her, a hand caressing her cheek.

"I love you, Yamabuki." Rihan told her, a serious expression on his face. "Don't doubt me."

Yamabuki widened her eyes slightly, before they softened. She placed her hands over Rihan's, smiling at him. "I will never doubt you, Rihan-sama."

"Then why…?"

Yamabuki sighed. "I am just upset that I did not know about this until yesterday…" Yamabuki looked sadly at Rihan. "I have always wondered, why you would sometimes look at Rikun with such a pained look when he was younger…"

Rihan hid his eyes with his hair. "…I'm sorry Yamabuki…I planned to tell you, the both of you, that day, but…"

Yamabuki watched as Rihan trembled a little. Smiling, she said, "I was really happy when you found me, Rihan-sama." Rihan jerked at the sudden change of topic. "You gave me a name, took care of me, have me live in your home, and most of all," Yamabuki caressed Rihan's cheek. "You allowed me to have a family. If it weren't for Rihan-sama, I would not even be standing here now."

Yamabuki hugged Rihan. "So, no matter what happens, as long as Rihan-sama continues to love me, I will have no complains. Besides, Rihan-sama is kind and caring, so the person that Rihan-sama loves must be the same as well."

"Yamabuki…" Rihan hugged her back.

"Don't lose hope, Rihan-sama. Find them. Only then, will this family be complete. "

Rihan tightened his grip on Yamabuki.

* * *

**_Suspicions and Hopes could often be related to each other_**

* * *

"Haaa…Okaa-san sure looked very tense today…" Rikuo mused, walking around the town once again. "…How did she know about that Oba-san's clothing?"

Question marks started popping out above his head, as he tried to figure out the reason.

"Hmmmm…hm?" Rikuo blinked, spotting two figures in front of him. "Isn't that…"

* * *

**_Suspicions and Hopes could often be related to each other_**

* * *

"Um, Ayakashi-sama?" Yohime asked, as they stroll around the town.

"Hm?" Nurarihyon replied.

"…That form…"

"Ah?" Nurarihyon blinked. "Why? Is it not human enough?"

Instead of his usual appearance, Nurarihyon now looks like an old man, with a head that protrudes out of the back of his head.

Yohime shook her head. "No, I am just not used to seeing Ayakashi-sama look this way, that's all."

"Hoo?" Nurarihyon smirked. "Prefer to see me in my handsome self, huh?"

"Ayakashi-sama!" Yohime blushed.

"Oba-san!"

"Eh?"

Nurarihyon and Yohime turned around, watching as Rikuo run to them, waving to Yohime. Nurarihyon narrowed his eyes, folding his arms in his sleeves and took a step in front of Yohime slightly.

Rikuo paused in his step when he saw that. He then unconsciously touched his chest when his gaze met Nurarihyon's, to which Nurarihyon did not miss.

"Ah! The boy who saved me!" Yohime said, breaking the tense moment.

"A-Ah…Oba-san, are you all right now?" Rikuo switched his gaze to Yohime, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

_What is this feeling? _

"Yes! Thank you so much! Oh! I was hoping to meet you out here so, here." Yohime gave him a plastic bag that she was holding. "Thank you for lending me this. I have washed it."

Rikuo took the bag and saw that it contains his jacket.

"Ho? You are the one who saved Yohime?" Nurarihyon relaxed after hearing that, although he continued to stare intently at Rikuo. "I thank you."

"I-It was no problem." Rikuo stuttered. "U-Um, I-I will be leavi-"

"Why don't you to join us?" Nurarihyon suddenly asked him.

"Eh?" Rikuo and Yohime were surprised by the sudden invitation.

"Ayakashi-sama?" Yohime whispered to Nurarihyon.

"I would like to know the person, who saved Yohime." Nurarihyon smiled at Rikuo.

Instead of feeling calm by that, Rikuo got even more nervous at the proposition. Although he wanted to refuse, Nurarihyon was making it difficult for him to reject the offer.

_Something tells me that, if I refuse it, it will really bring a lot of trouble…_

Rikuo fidgeted, before nodding hesitantly.

Paying no heed to Rikuo's anxiety, Yohime smiled and took one of Rikuo's arms and started pulling him towards the town.

Nurarihyon watched the both of them walked further, staring at Rikuo's back. Scratching his chin, he followed the both of them.

* * *

**_Suspicions and Hopes could often be related to each other_**

* * *

Wakana place a book back in the shelves, humming as she did so. She then scanned the shelves, looking for another book.

"I swear you have an obsession with books, Wakana-chan."

Wakana squealed and took a step back in surprise, knocking into another bookshelves that was behind her, causing a few books to tumble on her due to the impact.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Wakana cried in pain each time a book landed on her head. Eyes filled with tears, she turned to see who has spoken.

"…Ah! Mistress!" Wakana regained her posture and bowed at the woman that was standing near the door, who was chuckling at the scene.

"Clumsy as ever." The woman smiled. "How are you getting along with the work?"

"Ah…I will still need some time to get used to the things here, but everything has been fine so far." Wakana said, biting her lips.

"I see…" The woman walked towards Wakana until she was in front of her.

Wakana fidgeted slightly as the woman stood in front of her, simply observing her. Wakana flinched when the woman placed a hand on her cheek.

"I hope that you have not been seeking them." The woman dug her nails on Wakana's cheek.

"I-I have not." Wakana trembled, wincing in slight pain as the woman dragged her nails down, leaving scratch wounds.

The woman stared for a while. "…Good! I asked the boss of your workplace to send you here for reason, so I would really be upset if you come in contact with them again." The woman smiled and patted Wakana's cheek gently, before turning around to walk towards the door.

The woman stopped at the door, turning her head to face Wakana. "Because you know what will happen if you do." The woman then left, leaving Wakana behind.

Wakana let out a shaky breath out, slowly bringing a hand to hold her wounded cheek.

"…" Wakana's eyes turned sorrow, reaching a hand inside her pocket to pull out a lucky charm. Wakana stared at it, before clutching it tightly in her hand.

"…I wonder if it is already too late for that…?"

* * *

**_Suspicions and Hopes could often be related to each other_**

* * *

_~Evening approaching~_

Rikuo stood outside a store, waiting for Yohime to finish browsing the last store, with Nurarihyon beside him.

Rikuo could not help but glanced at the old-looking man beside him. Nurarihyon was watching Yohime intently, almost fatherly like to an outsider's view. However, that was what bothered Rikuo. During the whole trip, Rikuo kept on getting the feeling that the man that stood beside him was not what he seems to be.

…_Unless he is a…no, that is just ridiculous._

"So," Nurarihyon suddenly spoke, startling Rikuo out of his thoughts and causing him to jerk towards Nurarihyon. Nurarihyon raised an eyebrow at Rikuo's jumpiness. "What is your name? I believe we have not enquire it yet."

"A-Ah, it's Rikuo, Ojii-san." Rikuo stuttered out.

Rikuo felt uneasy as Nurarihyon stared at him after he had given his name.

"…Rikuo?" Nurarihyon muttered, turning his body to face Rikuo, giving his full attention.

"U-Un." Rikuo nodded nervously. "I-Is something the matter?"

Nurarihyon blinked and asked. "What is your surname?"

"E-Eh?" Rikuo widened his eyes at the question.

"Your surname." Nurarihyon repeated, narrowing his eyes a bit. "What is your surname?"

"Th-That-Uh-Ah!" Rikuo started panicking internally.

_Waaa! Wh-What should I do? Okaa-san told me to not reveal my surname because it will cause trouble later on! B-But this Ojii-san wants me to tell him! I can't tell him, but it will be disrespectful not to tell him either! What should I do!_

Nurarihyon watched as Rikuo continued to panic.

Narrowing his eyes, Nurarihyon started speaking, "Rikuo," Rikuo turned to Nurarihyon and was startled when he saw a serious expression on Nurarihyon's face. "Could it be that, your surname…"

Rikuo felt his heart thumped at the suspense, despite not knowing why it did so.

"…is actually N-"

"Sorry for the wait!" Yohime came out of the store, holding bags of supplies in her arms.

"O-Oba-san!" Rikuo looked at Yohime, feeling a sense of relief at the interruption. "Did you have everything you needed?"

"Yes! Thank you for accompanying us! Ah, I have not asked for your name yet. May I ask for your name before you go off?" Yohime smiled at Rikuo.

"A-Ah…It's Rikuo…U-Um…I-I shall take my leave then, goodbye Oba-san, Ojii-san." Rikuo quickly bowed and left before any of them could reply.

Yohime blinked, holding a hand in front of her mouth as she watched Rikuo's fading form. "…He has the same name...is it a coincidence, Ayakash-" Yohime turned to Nurarihyon, only to cut herself off as she saw Nurarihyon standing there in his yokai form, staring at the direction that Rikuo had left. "Ayakashi-sama?"

"Karasu Tengu." Nurarihyon called out.

A second later, Yohime raised a hand to cover her eyes, as gust of wind rushed by. Placing her hand down, she saw a black bird yokai, who was only a bit shorter then Nurarihyon, standing behind Nurarihyon.

"You called for me, Nurarihyon-sama?" The yokai, Karasu Tengu kneeled down.

"Follow that boy and report to me once you know of the location of his house." Nurarihyon commanded.

"Understood." Karasu Tengu bowed, before spreading his wings and took off after Rikuo, remaining invisible to the other humans.

"A-Ayakashi-sama?" Yohime was slightly stunned by the action.

Nurarihyon turned to Yohime. "Let us return home, I need to speak to Rihan."

* * *

**_Suspicions and Hopes could often be related to each other_**

* * *

Rikuo panted as he stopped near a park after running away.

"Haaa…Haaa…That was way too close…That Ojii-san looked really interested to get my surname…"

Rikuo sighed, slowly making his way home. However, just as he took a step forward, Rikuo suddenly looked into the trees that were near him.

Seeing nothing but swaying leaves, "…My imagination?" Rikuo muttered.

* * *

**_Suspicions and Hopes could often be related to each other_**

* * *

Karasu Tengu tensed up when Rikuo suddenly looked into the direction he was hiding at.

"…My imagination?" He heard the boy muttered. Karasu Tengu watched as Rikuo shook his head and started walking away.

Karasu Tengu sighed.

_That was quite a close call._

Following at a distance, Karasu Tengu observed as Rikuo walked on, completely oblivious that someone was following him.

_Nurarihyon-sama seemed interested in this boy, wonder why?_

Karasu Tengu snapped out of his thoughts when Rikuo took a sharp turn at a corner, towards the forest and wore the jacket that was in the plastic bag.

Karasu Tengu blinked.

_Why is he heading towards the forest? Other yokais will attack him if he continues to walk around carelessly during the night._

Karasu Tengu then followed Rikuo, flying above the trees to get a bird eye view. Looking around, Karasu Tengu spotted a glimpse of the jacket that Rikuo had worn earlier, the rest was obscured by the trees.

"What is that boy doing?" Karasu Tengu frowned.

Staring at the same spot for a while, Karasu Tengu suddenly widened his eyes.

"Could it be-!"

He quickly swooped down towards the spot where he saw the jacket. When he reached the ground, Karasu Tengu could only gasped in shocked.

Lying on the ground, was only the jacket, being supported by the tree branches, giving the illusion that someone was wearing it.

* * *

**_Suspicions and Hopes could often be related to each other_**

* * *

"Gyaaaa!" Rikuo slammed his door shut once he had reached home and leaned against the door, panting heavily.

"I hope that whatever is following me gets tricked by that." Rikuo sighed. "It was my favorite jacket too…"

After Rikuo had looked into the trees, he had a suspicion that someone was following him. Which was why he decided to head towards the forest, as there are more things to hide from, making the stalker being unable to see what he was doing.

_Also, thanks to the ability, I was able to get away without the person noticing…_

"Haaa…First the Oji-san, then saving Oba-san, meeting with a Ojii-san who wants to know my surname, and now I am being followed. What next?" Rikuo sighed again.

"Oh, well. Dinner time, I am getting hungry."

* * *

**_Suspicions and Hopes could often be related to each other_**

* * *

_~Nura main house, night~_

"Hooo. So you lost track of him then." Nurarihyon raised an eyebrow, looking at the jacket that was in front of him.

"My deepest apologies, Nurarihyon-sama." Karasu Tengu shut his eyes in shame. "I can't believe I let a human best me."

Nurarihyon smirked. "Human, huh?" Glancing at Rihan, who was beside him. "Looks like hope is not lost yet, Rihan."

Rihan remained quiet, simply reaching a hand out to stroke at the jacket.

Nurarihyon softened his eyes when he witnessed his son doing such an action.

Karasu Tengu merely looked confused, while glancing at the both of them.

* * *

**_Suspicions and Hopes could often be related to each other_**

* * *

Rikun stared at the moon, swinging his leg at he sat at the cherry blossom tree. He then sighed out.

"…Stupid Jiji and Oyaji…they are hiding something from me."

A small sound suddenly caught his attention. Looking down, he saw the white creature that Rikuo had saw before. Rikun stood up on the branch and jumped down in front of the white creature.

"What is the matter, Sannokuchi?" Rikun asked.

The white creature, Sannokuchi, then started waving it's hands around.

A cherry blossom petal slowly floated its way down to the pond, creating ripples on it, as Rikun stared at the white creature intently.

"Ho?" A smirk appeared on Rikun's face. "A human that could see you in broad daylight? Interesting." Rikun looked up at the moon, before facing Sannokuchi again.

"Once day arrives, bring me around town. Let's see if I can catch this human." Rikun told Sannokuchi, his crimson eyes glinting against the moonlight.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

_Uwaaaa! How was it? *Grin* It seems like Rihan is always getting tortured huh? Getting poke in the eye by a sharp object is no laughing matter! *Laughing anyway* Rikuo sure is smart in here! And also, Rikun finally makes an appearance! _

_Anyways, Wakana seemed tense, and just who is that woman she calls mistress? What about the lucky charm that she had? And what is Rihan and Yamabuki talking about? Find who? Nurarihyon seems to be suspecting something already, was that why he asked Karasu Tengu to follow Rikuo? To add on, What is the ability that Rikuo mentioned? Rihan looks sad even though Nurarihyon said hope is not lost, why? And what hope?_

_That's all folks! Do leave a review for me to tell me what you think of this chapter!_


	4. An unexpected meeting

_Marisay-chan writing again! Apologies to those who are waiting for my Nurarihyon's stories haha *Rubbing the back of head* But Katekyo Hitman Reborn had grasped my attention lately, got a thousand more ideas for it, but I am trying to ignore it T_T. But I was amazed that I could actually update with all the things that I have to do! _

_To __**Hayate The Soul Reaper**__: *Chuckles* Is it a bad thing if it is? (Not that I say it is) Well, you will just have to read on to find out ^_^_

_To __**alaxsandra**__: Please don't die! It would be really a hassle to clean up the mes- I mean…*Sweatdrops*…(I never said anything…) Anyways, about your question, *Grin* read to find out *Thumbs up*_

_To __**Yumetsuki Sora**__: All I can say is: "Read on to find out!" ^_^_

_To __**Midnight Kei**__: Thank you for loving this story! ^_^ Regarding your question…*Smiles* How about you tell me what you think again after reading this chapter? ^_^_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only the story! ^_^_

_In Italics are thoughts_

**In bolds are flashbacks**

_~Story Starts~_

* * *

_~In a room, a figure kneeled at the middle~_

"I heard that he got careless."

A black eyebrow twitched.

"I thought it was because he got tricked?"

Another eyebrow twitched.

"Hehhh…I suppose even the best make mistakes as well."

A vein popped on a black head this time.

"What's worse, he was actually tricked by a human!"

The person listening to all this, started trembling.

Then, suddenly, they heard someone whispering to their left ear.

"Tricked by a human…human…human…" The voice said, echoing the word.

…

..

.

"May I ask," Karasu Tengu turned his head to his left shakily. "What is it that you are doing, Nurarihyon-sama?"

Nurarihyon was currently squatting next to Karasu Tengu's left side, hands cupping his mouth.

Nurarihyon chuckled. "Merely repeating what they are saying outside." He stood up, reaching a hand in his kimono to pull out a pipe. "But some of their words hold true."

Karasu Tengu twitched.

Nurarihyon lit up his pipe and took a breath on it, before letting the smoke out. "I mean, it is not often that you, ah, fail."

Karasu Tengu clenched his hands.

"Not that I am blaming you, but things might be a bit…nasty, if other yokais found out abou-"

A swishing sound went by. "I will locate and find out information about that boy immediately!" Instead of the tall bird yokai, there stood a bird that was of the size of Nurarihyon's head, crying waterfalls. "I will take my leave!" Karasu Tengu then slammed the door opened, startling the small yokais that were outside, and flew out, tears flowing off his eyes as he did.

Nurarihyon merely chuckled again, as the other yokais watched Karasu Tengu flew off.

"Jeez…do you have to tease him like that?"

Nurarihyon turned around to see Rihan leaning against the opposite door.

"Tease? I was only speaking the truth." Nurarihyon grinned.

Rihan gave him a deadpanned look. "You could have just told him that you wanted him to search again…poor Karasu Tengu…"

Nurarihyon shrugged. "Less questions will be asked that way, besides, while Karasu Tengu goes off to search for Rikuo," He stared at Rihan. "You can go and search for Wakana."

Rihan tensed up at that, and a silence filled the room.

"…You think she is ali- also here?" Rihan whispered.

Nurarihyon blinked at the change of words. "I don't think so, Rihan." That caused Rihan to look at him in disbelief. But before Rihan uttered a word, Nurarihyon continued his statement. "I know she is."

"…!"

Blowing out a ring of smoke, Nurarihyon turned to look at cherry blossom that stood at the backyard. "You know, Rihan, that boy, Rikuo, placed a hand on his chest when he saw me. And he was very reluctant to give me his surname."

"So that means…"

"Ah." Nurarihyon placed the pipe on his mouth and folded his arms. "He is the very same Rikuo, who we lost 11 years ago."

"But that fire…"

Nurarihyon looked back at Rihan, who had his eyes shadowed by his hair.

"We never did find any bodies, Rihan."

"…Then why did he not come back? Why didn't…she come back? Is it…because I never told her…about Yamabuki?"

"That is what you need to find out."

Rihan jerked his head up, staring straight into golden eyes that was similar to his.

"…Although, I do not think that things are just that simple. There must be another reason why Wakana chose not to come back together with Rikuo…and you will need to find her fast and ask her about it…" Nurarihyon trailed off.

"Oyaji?" Rihan look worriedly at his father.

"…Somehow, Rikuo's action when he saw me worries me a bit…" Nurarihyon looked back to the cherry blossom tree. "…Like it is a sort of warning for both him and us…"

"…"

"…Anyways, find Wakana for now. I will see if I can find Rikuo again." Nurarihyon told Rihan.

Rihan nodded.

The door suddenly slid opened, revealing Yamabuki.

"Ah! I'm sorry, I did not know someone is here." Yamabuki apologized.

"It is all right, Yamabuki." Rihan smiled, before it faded away at the worried look on her face. "What is wrong?"

Yamabuki turned to Rihan. "Um…Rihan-sama, have you seen Rikun?"

That caught the attention of Nurarihyon's.

"Rikun?" Rihan blinked and shook his head. "Not at all, is he not in his room?"

Yamabuki only shook her head. "After breakfast, he just suddenly went off. I have searched everywhere in the house, but he is not here."

"Hooo..."

Rihan and Yamabuki turned to Nurarihyon, who was smirking.

"Oyaji, you-"

"I will be leaving now." Nurarihyon interrupted Rihan. "Yamabuki, please watch over Yohime for me." Without waiting for them to reply, Nurarihyon went to the backyard, jumped on one of the cherry blossom tree's branch and went out of the Nura premises.

"Eh? Ah…u-um…" Yamabuki panicked slightly, confused with the situation, while Rihan frowned. "U-Um…Rihan-sama?"

"…Hm? Ah. I need to leave as well. Don't worry about Rikun, I am sure he is all right." Rihan smiled at Yamabuki. "Take care of Okaa-san."

"Ah…un." Yamabuki nodded, watching Rihan walked out of the door as well.

* * *

_**Everything begins with a meeting**_

* * *

_~Ukiyoe Town, near evening, Medical shop~_

Rikuo stepped out of the store with a plastic bag in his hand, and let out a sigh. He reached inside the plastic bag and pulled out a container.

"It took me a while to find this shop...but I hope this could help Okaa-san." He frowned a little.

Last night, Wakana came home with scratch marks on her face. When Rikuo asked, Wakana merely told him it was an accident, that he need not worry so much. Although Rikuo knew that was not really true, he did not pry further.

He clenched on the container.

_A lot of things had happened just within a few days after we arrived here…_

Rikuo placed the container back to the plastic bag and started walking back home. As he continued walking, Rikuo could not help but shiver, getting the feeling that he was being watched.

Rikuo swallowed.

…_Is it the same person who followed me yesterday? Perhaps, I should have listen to myself, when I say today will be a bad day to go outside._

Rikuo looked around warily.

* * *

_**Everything begins with a meeting**_

* * *

A figure leaned against a tree branch nearby, blending into the shadows, smirking as they witnessed Rikuo looking around, trying to find whoever was watching him.

_Interesting…_

The figure watched as the bushes near Rikuo rustled, causing Rikuo to turn his attention towards it.

* * *

_**Everything begins with a meeting**_

* * *

Rikuo stared on with wide eyes as the bushes rustled on, something coming out from it. Rikuo got into a fighting stance, more out of habit rather than the need to defend.

Rikuo gulped, tensing up as whatever was in the bush was coming closer. Then slowly, something white appeared from the bush.

Rikuo blinked, before realization was drawn to him. "Oh! You are from that time's…!"

Walking up towards him, was the white creature, Sannokuchi, that he had helped before. Rikuo relaxed and after making sure no one was around, kneeled down once the Sannokuchi stood in front of him. "Where are your friends?"

Sannokuchi started waving his arms around.

The figure snorted silently. "As if he could understand Sannokuch-"

"Ehhh…So you live at a…main house? I see…" Rikuo was a little confused about the main house part.

_There is a sub house?_

The figure widened their eyes, straightened their back and leaned forward into the light, revealing to be Rikun.

_He understood what Sannokuchi had said? But the ones who are able to do so are…_

Rikun narrowed his eyes and was about to step out when he suddenly sensed another presence.

* * *

_**Everything begins with a meeting**_

* * *

"So, why are you doing out here all by yourself then?" Rikuo tilted his head.

Sannokuchi stared at Rikuo, making Rikuo blinked a couple of times, before he finally understood what was going on.

Rikuo smiled and placed his hands on top of Sannokuchi's head. "You don't have to tell me if you do not want to."

Sannokuchi only continued to look at Rikuo, as Rikuo patted his head.

However, halfway through the patting, Rikuo suddenly tensed up, looking over above Sannokuchi's direction. Without warning, Rikuo picked Sannokuchi up and started running at the opposite direction.

Sannokuchi tilted his head at Rikuo, as Rikuo ran, carrying him in his arms.

As if knowing what Sannokuchi was thinking, Rikuo answered. "There is someone around, and they don't feel too friendly."

At the corner of his eyes, Rikuo saw something coming towards them at a very fast speed. To protect both of them, Rikuo dived into the bushes to avoid it. However, at the other side of the bush, was a very steep hill, causing Rikuo and Sannokuchi to roll down from it.

"Ahhhh!"

* * *

_**Everything begins with a meeting**_

* * *

The woman lifted her head, blinking rapidly.

"I-Is something the matter, Mistress?" Wakana questioned, noticing the action, as the woman was helping Wakana with the wound on her cheek.

"…It's nothing." The woman gently patted Wakana's cheek. "I am very sorry about this wound, Wakana-chan. Seems like I have went overboard."

Wakana shook her head. "It's fine."

The woman nodded and stood up from where she was sitting. "Well, I will be leaving now."

"E-Eh? So soon?" Wakana tilted her head looking at the woman warily.

The woman smiled. "Hmmm…I need to take care of something. I will see you tomorrow, Wakana-chan." The woman left, leaving Wakana alone in the room.

* * *

_**Everything begins with a meeting**_

* * *

_~Night~_

"O-Ow, ow, ow…" Rikuo rubbed his elbow, which had connected with the ground hard, when he landed. Getting up, Rikuo noticed that he was on an opened field, surrounded by trees and bushes.

"Ahh…" Rikuo looked to the side, where the contents within the plastic bag were spilled all over the ground. He quickly went to pick up all the scattered stuffs. As he did so, Rikuo looked around. "I wonder where did that little creature go? I must have accidentally let go of him when we were falling down."

After finishing gathering all the things and placing them into the plastic bag, Rikuo sighed and tried to glance up from where he had fell, but the view was blocked by the trees.

"Ahhh…it really was a bad idea to come out after all…anyways, I need to look for that creature, he could be hurt." Rikuo shook his head and started looking around.

Suddenly, he heard a noise behind the bushes a few feet away from him.

"Ah? Are you there, little creature?" Rikuo went near, and placed his hands on the bushes to push aside, making way for him.

* * *

_**Everything begins with a meeting**_

* * *

The bushes parted, revealing Sannokuchi standing there, hands wriggling nervously. Sannokuchi snapped his head to where the noise came from, before flailing his arms in relief, seeing that it was not an enemy.

Kneeling next to him, "Apologies for not being able to get to you, Sannokuchi." Rikun said. "I was distracted by a hostile presence, and before I knew it, that human carried you off. He was fast." Rikun admitted the last part grudgingly. "Anyways, where is that human?"

Sannokuchi gestured ahead of him in a frantic way, pulling on his kimono.

Rikun looked up, looking at where Sannokuchi is pointing. He frowned.

_The presence I sensed earlier is there…_

"Sannokuchi."

Sannokuchi looked up at Rikun.

"Get Jiji and Oyaji." Rikun unsheathed his sword from his sleeves. "I will take care of this."

* * *

_**Everything begins with a meeting**_

* * *

"Ahhhh!" Rikun dodged to the side, just as a claw came swiping at where his head was. Not deterred, his attacker jumped towards Rikuo, claws stretched out. Seeing that, Rikuo threw the plastic bag, that he held in his hands, at the face of his attacker, causing them to lose sight of Rikuo, and thus giving Rikuo a chance to duck away from the incoming attack.

Scrambling away from his spot, Rikuo quickly placed a distance between his attacker and himself, staring widely at them, who happened to be a man, with blond hair.

_Just what is he?! He just suddenly attacked me after I parted the bushes._

Rikuo stared at the claws that man had, swallowing at the sharpness of it.

"Now, now." Rikuo jerked when the man started talking. "Why don't you just be a good little kitten, and stay where you are?" The man licked his lips.

Rikuo shivered in disgust at that. Thinking that the man had the wrong idea, he said. "I am a boy."

The man blinked and tilted his head to the side. After a while of silence, the man smirked. "Well, this is unexpected, I could have sworn it was a female I was after."

A vein popped at the back of Rikuo's head.

"No matter. I will enjoy it all the same." The man gave a creepy smile.

_This man is a sick pervert!_

Rikuo yelled in his mind, slowly backing away as the man stepped towards him. When his back hit a tree, Rikuo gasped out, cursing himself for not watching where he was going.

"Kukuku…the little kitten looks trapped, shall I help myself then?" The man grinned and lunged towards Rikuo. With not enough time to react, Rikuo could only shut his eyes and held out his hands in front of him.

A pain cry, which was not from him, startled Rikuo. Peeking out slowly, Rikuo gasped, seeing that, that man's hands were cut off from his body and there was someone standing in front of him, their blue cloak fluttering around them.

"Hm? Never expect to see you here, Kyuso." His savior said. "You actually dared to prey in our territory?"

* * *

_**Everything begins with a meeting**_

* * *

"You-! Nurarihyon's grandson!" The man, Kyuso, snarled at him, gritting his teeth in pain while backing away

"Yes. That is I." Rikun smirked. "Nice to hear that I am very popular. I prefer my name though."

Kyuso sneered. He really wanted to take the grandson of Nurarihyon down, however, in this condition, his chances are slim to none.

"I will get you the next time, grandson." Kyuso then turned around to get away, but was stopped by a sword on his neck.

"What," Rikun pressed his sword harder against Kyuso's neck, enjoying the fear Kyuso is emitting. "Makes you think that, there is a next time?"

Kyuso opened his mouth, but was stopped as Rikun sliced his sword through his neck. Kyuso's knee dropped to the floor, his body disappearing into ashes as it falls forward.

Rikun scoffed, flickering his sword to get rid of the blood before sheathing it.

* * *

_**Everything begins with a meeting**_

* * *

Rikuo could only stare at the scene. Although it was suppose to be revolting, since he just witnessed someone being killed and the scent of the blood was making him light-headed, Rikuo could not help but think that it was beautiful sight as well. The way his savior had swung his sword, the way he held himself, or perhaps it was the way the moonlight shone on him, giving him a very mystifying appearance.

_Eerily beautiful…Gya! Now is not the time to think about this!_

Rikuo shook his head, blushing hard. He was then startled as something settled on his lap.

_When did I sat down?_

Rikuo looked down and saw Sannokuchi staring at him.

"A-Ah…I am all right, thank you for your concern." Rikuo smiled, patting Sannokuchi's head, not noticing Rikun narrowing his eyes at him.

Realizing something, Rikuo looked up at Rikun intending to thank him as well. "U-Um…thank you so much for helping-" Rikuo paused as his mind finally registered the appearance of the one that helped him.

Rikuo widened his eyes.

**"Rikuo, do not talk to anyone that has the defying-gravity hairstyle I had just told you, all right?"**

_I-I __really _should have stayed at home...

Standing there in front of him was a person his mother warned him not to speak to.

_W-What should I do?_

~To Be Continued~

* * *

…_I feel like hanging myself for leaving a cliffhanger like that! AHHHH! Even I, myself, want to know what happens next! And poor Karasu Tengu for getting teased by Nurarihyon._

_Soooo, now that Rikun and Rikuo finally met, what is going to happen? Also, what exactly are Nurarihyon and Rihan are talking about again? What fire? What bodies? The woman at Wakana's shop did not seem to be bad, or is she?_

_That's all folks! Do leave a review for me for improvement or questions!_


	5. Rikuo's identity

_Marisay-chan…writing…here…Oh, good lord…I am dying here…I am so sorry for updating this so late…T_T…I got a lot of things going on now…_

_To __**Dana-Rats**__: Just only a little, it will not be much ^_^''_

_To __**Hayate The Soul Reaper**__: Haha I see, and sorry about the cliffhanger? Though you are probably going to hate me even more after this chapter…*Sitting at a corner with dark aura surrounding Marisay-chan*_

_To those who mentioned about the shortness of the chapter: Really sorry about that *Sweatdrops a lot* The thing is, for this story, as well as my KHR story, my requirement for each chapter was about 2000+ words (Not including my notes and the beginning and the end) So the moment I reached there, I will stop so that I will have more to think about the next chapter. For "Life as a Nurarihyon" The requirement is 5000+ words, so it is taking me quite some time to finish it. (As I keep editing and editing to make sure the story flows T_T)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only the story! ^_^_

_In Italics are thoughts_

**In bolds are flashbacks**

_~Story Starts~_

* * *

Rikuo stared at Rikun with a horrified look.

_What should I do?_

Rikun stared back and swung his sheathed sword forward.

Rikuo flinched at the action, thinking Rikun was about to attack him. However, Rikun merely placed the sword inside his sleeves.

The both of them continued to stare at each other, with Rikuo fidgeting uncomfortably.

Sannokuchi jumped off Rikuo's lap and went towards Rikun. Rikun glanced at Sannokuchi before looking back at Rikuo.

"Oi."

Rikuo jerked at that.

"What is your name?"

"E-Eh? It's Ri-Ah!" Rikuo slapped a hand over his mouth.

_St-Stupid! I am not suppose to speak with him!_

Rikun frowned at the cut off response. "Hm. Stay silent if you want to then."

Rikuo blinked at that, surprised that he was being let off so easily. What Rikun said next crushed his hopes though.

"I was planning to bring you back to the main house for questioning anyways."

"W-What!"

Rikuo quickly stood up, and leaned further against the tree bark as Rikun approached him.

_A-Am I about to get kidnapped?_

"Hooo. There you are, Rikun. Defeated Kyuso, did you?" A voice came from behind Rikun

The both of them turned to see Nurarihyon standing at a tree branch, his sword placed on his shoulder. Rikuo could see a tint of red on the sword's blade.

"You are slower than usual, and where is Oyaji?" Rikun asked as he watched Nurarihyon jumped down from the tree and walked towards him. Nurarihyon patted on Sannokuchi's head when he was close enough for Sannokuchi to jump on his shoulder.

"Oi, oi. Be respectful to your elders." Nurarihyon whacked Rikun on the head, gaining a pained hiss. "Besides, while you were dealing with Kyuso, I was taking care of his underlings. They were prowling around the area. As for Rihan, he has something to do."

Nurarihyon glanced at Rikuo. "I see that you have found him first."

On the other hand, Rikuo was currently having swirling eyes the moment his gaze landed on Nurarihyon.

_N-Not one, but two of them! This day is just getting worse!_

"Ah?" Rikun looked at his grandfather. "You know this human?"

Nurarihyon merely made a non-committed sound and kept on staring at Rikuo.

Rikun frowned at that. "Whatever. But we should bring him back to the main house."

Rikuo snapped out of his dazed state, his eyes widening, recalling the situation he is at.

"Hoo?" Nurarihyon tilted his head. "Why is that?"

"He understood Sannokuchi. The only ones able to do that are members of our clan." Rikun narrowed his eyes. "…He is not just a simple human."

Rikuo swallowed harshly when those crimson eyes landed back on him.

Nurarihyon gave a chuckle. "This is progressing sooner than I thought. But then again, it is better, I suppose." Nurarihyon headed off to another direction, tapping his sword on his shoulder as he goes. "Bring him then."

Rikuo bit his lips, watching as Rikun got closer and closer to him. Shutting his eyes tightly, he made a decision.

_I am sorry, Okaa-san!_

Rikun stop in his tracks as shadows started wrapping around Rikuo's body. Nurarihyon turned his head back when he sensed the shadows. A second later, Rikuo completely disappeared from their sight.

"What!" Rikun widened his eyes in shock.

Nurarihyon smirked and brought his sword down. "You look shocked, Rikun."

"What are you talking about, Jiji! That human just disappeared!"

Nurarihyon scoffed. "You really got a lot to learn if you can't even recognize your own technique."

"…My own…technique?" Confusion filled in Rikun's eyes.

"Watch." Coating his sword with his Fear, Nurarihyon swung his sword horizontally at the area where Rikuo disappeared earlier. That slash caused a huge cut in the air, parting the shadows to reveal Rikuo, who was in the midst of escaping.

Rikuo gasped when the shadows separated.

_He cut through it!_

"It can't be...!" Rikun muttered, shocked by what he had just seen.

Rikuo, with no choice, ran with all his might despite being discovered.

"Don't let him escape, Rikun." Nurarihyon said, almost amusingly.

"You don't have to sound so happy! As if I will let him escape after seeing that!" Rikun quickly ran after Rikuo, with Nurarihyon following.

Rikuo glanced behind him to see the two yokais are now chasing him. Out of desperation, he yelled,

"Stop chasing me!"

Rikun twitched his eyebrows.

_Is this human an idiot?_

"Stop running then!" He yelled back, irritated that he had to run after a human, who was rather fast for some reason.

"G-Gah…I-If you stop chasing me, then I will stop running!"

A vein popped on Rikun's head. "Why don't you stop running, and I will stop chasing!"

"Why should I believe you! You could be tricking me!" Rikuo shouted.

"Then what, makes you think that I am going to believe you!" Rikun hollered, veins popping all over his face at the audacity of the human.

Throughout the whole conversation, to say that Nurarihyon was amused, was an understatement.

_Bickering like little children. I wonder how they will react once they found out about it?_

Nurarihyon chuckled at that thought. However, the amusement wore off when he suddenly sensed another presence. He widened his eyes.

_This feeling…!_

* * *

_**Who he really is**_

* * *

Rikun growled lowly.

_Why is this human so fast! His speed could be compared to a yokai's!_

He growled again.

_No way am I losing to a human!_

With that, Rikun picked up his speed until he was just right behind Rikuo. He reached his hand out, his fingers almost grasping Rikuo's clothes. "Got yo-whoa!"

Just as he was about to grab Rikuo, an arm wrapped itself around his waist and pulled him back.

"What the-!" Rikun looked back to see his grandfather was the one holding him. "Jiji! What are you-!"

He was cut off as Nurarihyon suddenly leaped up into the air where all the tree branches were.

_THUD_

Rikuo looked back again when he heard something landed on the ground. To his surprise, a sword was struck there, in which would have hit Rikun, had Nurarihyon not moved him away. As he ran on, he noticed the sword unplugged itself off the ground and made its way up to where Nurarihyon and Rikun were.

Seeing the sword coming directly below them, Nurarihyon quickly placed his feet on the tree that was in front of him and using it as leverage to leap backwards, barely avoiding the sword that came sailing through. Sannokuchi clutched itself tightly to Nurarihyon's kimono, to prevent himself from flying off Nurarihyon's shoulder.

Despite not knowing the situation, Rikuo took advantage of the fact that the two yokais are distracted. Shadows covered him, causing him to disappear from sight once again.

Rikun noticed it. "He is getting away!" He yelled, still being held by Nurarihyon.

Clicking his tongue, Nurarihyon prepared himself to go after Rikuo, but was stopped as a hand fan came flying towards this time. Nurarihyon quickly countered it with his sword. He narrowed his eyes at the fan.

_This fan…_

Nurarihyon then threw the fan off, landing at a clearing. He watched the fan returned to where it had came from, into the darkness, and the presence he had sensed earlier was gone as well. A frown marred his face as he thought about the fan, while lowering his sword. Taking that as a sign that danger had past, Sannokuchi hopped down from Nurarihyon's shoulder.

"…Jiji. Let go of me."

"Hm?" Nurarihyon looked down to see Rikun staring at him, irritation was visible on his face as he was still being held by his grandfather.

Before he knew it, Rikun found himself hitting the ground face first.

"You-!" Rikun stood up, holding a hand on his face, while glaring at Nurarihyon, who pressed a finger in his ear, looking bored.

Growling loudly, Rikun looked around the place and let out a sigh. "…He is not here anymore, huh?"

A click was heard as Nurarihyon sheathed his sword. "…Let us return home."

* * *

_**Who he really is**_

* * *

"Haa…Haaa…" Rikuo panted, still running. He spotted some streetlight ahead of him and rushed towards it. Brushing past the brushes, he stopped to take a breather once he was out of the forest. He turned back and gave a relieved sigh when the two yokais were nowhere to be seen.

"Finally…I thought I was going to be kidnapped for sure…" Rikuo stood staring at the forest. "…Is that why Okaa-san ask me to stay away from them? That goldish-white and black hair yokai seems to know me…"

Rikuo paused when he felt that he was being watched.

**As he ran on, he noticed the sword unplugged itself off the ground and made its way up to where Nurarihyon and Rikun were.**

_This feeling…is the same as before…it does not have a malice aura, but…it does not feel nice either…_

Rikuo looked around nervously, before beginning to speak. "U-Um! I-I don't know who you are, and why you did this, but thank you for helping me out earlier!"

The streetlight he was standing under flickered slightly.

* * *

_**Who he really is**_

* * *

A figure stood at a tree nearby as they watched Rikuo looked around one more time before heading home. The figure spread the hand fan from earlier against their mouth.

A gust of night wind blew past, rustling the figure's clothes and causing the trees branches nearby to hide the figure from view. Once the wind stops, and the tree branches falls back in place, the figure was nowhere in sight.

* * *

_**Who he really is**_

* * *

_~Nura main house, in a room~_

The Nura family was seated in a circle. "All right, speak." Rikun demanded. "Just who is that human? Why is he able to use Meikyo Shisui? Just what are all of you hiding from me?"

Silence filled the room, with only Nurarihyon sipping his tea as the only sound.

Rihan turned to his father. "He is able to use Meikyo Shisui?"

"Hm. It was quite impressive to say the least, though it was easily dispersed. He must have used it on Karasu Tengu as well."

"…So it is really him then…" Rihan trailed off, staring off at a distance.

Rikun frowned at the expression his father had on his face.

"How is your search coming along?" Nurarihyon asked Rihan, only to get a shake of his head.

"I could not find her…" Rihan gave a disappointed sigh.

"Don't give up, Rihan-sama." Yamabuki patted his shoulder and smiled.

Rihan smiled back half-heartedly.

Yohime sighed as well. "If only they could just come back and tell us what is going on…"

"…That is one problem." Nurarihyon said. "However, I believe we had bigger things to worry about."

"Eh?" Rihan, Yohime and Yamabuki stared at him in confusion.

A loud thud startled all of them. They turned to see Rikun's hand on the floor, multiple vein popped on his head due to him being ignored. "Yes. Like telling me what is going on!"

Rihan clicked his tongue, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

Yamabuki glanced at Rikun and back at Rihan. "…Do you want me to explain the situation, Rihan-sama?"

Rihan shook his head. "…No, I will tell him." Rihan landed his gaze on Rikun. Rikun straightened his back once he seen the seriousness in his father's golden eyes.

"…Where do I start?" Rihan rubbed his forehead in exasperation.

"Perhaps you should start by telling him who Rikuo is, Rihan." Yohime suggested.

"Rikuo?" Rikun blinked at the unfamiliar name.

"Ah…yes, Rikuo." Rihan nodded. "…To put it simply, Rikuo is the human that you saw." Rihan turned to Nurarihyon for confirmation. Getting a nod, he continued. "As for who is he…well, for starters, he is not a human."

* * *

_**Who he really is**_

* * *

_~Meanwhile~_

"I am back…" Rikuo sighed out, tried of today's event. He walked into the kitchen, only to get accost by his mother, who hugged him tightly, her head on his shoulder. "O-Okaa-san?

"Where were you, Rikuo? I was so worried when you are not here when I got home!" Her voice muffled against Rikuo's clothes.

Rikuo blinked rapidly, turning his head to glance at a wall clock nearby.

_Urgh! It is already 11pm!_

Rikuo turned back to Wakana, "Sorry, Okaa-san, I ran into some trouble."

"Trouble? What troub-" Wakana paused in her sentence when she stood up and took a look at Rikuo.

Rikuo blinked and looked down at himself. The shadows from earlier was still covering some parts of his body.

"Ah…" Rikuo stared into his mother's eyes. "…I have a lot of tell you, Okaa-san."

* * *

_**Who he really is**_

* * *

"…Not a human?" Rikun repeated slowly after a while of silence. "…Did you get hit on the head while you were out, Oyaji?"

Rihan gave a blank stare. "…What?"

"You are saying something ridiculous…not that it is surprising." Rikun muttered the last part.

A vein popped on Rihan's forehead. "…Just what is that suppose to mean?"

Rikun shrugged. "You tend to sprout nonsense."

"I take offense to that! Since when do I speak nonsense?" Rihan pointed a finger at Rikun, who blinked boringly.

"So you don't remember that time?"

"That time?" Rihan had a bad feeling.

"Where you went around the town asking human women about their-" Rikun was cut off as Rihan reached over and slapped a hand over his mouth.

Rihan took a quick glimpse of Yamabuki, who was confused by Rihan's action.

"I was drunk." Rihan growled lowly so that only Rikun could hear, while glaring slightly at him.

Rikun pushed the hand off. "Like it makes any difference."

Nurarihyon cleared his throat.

Rihan huffed, settling himself back.

"So what is this about? He is not a human? I don't sense any Fear from him, so he is not a yokai…though he did use Meikyo Shisui…" Rikun murmured.

"That is not surprising. Technically, he is a human…stop looking at me like that." Rihan's eyebrows twitched at the blank look Rikun was giving him.

"So which is it? He is a human, yet he is not?"

"Use your head and think, Rikun." Nurarihyon admonished him. "The answer should be clear."

"What?" Rikun frowned.

* * *

_**Who he really is**_

* * *

"…So they found you then." Wakana concluded, after hearing from Rikuo. "I was hoping for more time."

Rikuo watched as Wakana sighed out depressingly.

"…Did they figure out what you are?"

* * *

_**Who he really is**_

* * *

"A human…yet not human…" Rikun mumbled. Then he suddenly widened his eyes. "You mean he is-!"

Rihan nodded. "He is like us. In fact, he is the opposite of you."

"Opposite of me?"

"While you," Rihan pointed at Rikun. "Are a yokai with human blood, Rikuo is a human with yokai blood." Rihan paused for a while to let the information sink in.

"In other words…he is…"

* * *

_**Who he really is**_

* * *

"…They should have…I did use it in front of them…sorry for breaking your promise for using it in front of someone, Okaa-san." Rikuo hung his head.

Wakana shook her head, "If it helps you to get away from them, it is fine." Wakana looked out of the window. "Even though you don't feel like one, it will only be a matter of time before they found out that, you are…"

* * *

_**Who he really is**_

* * *

"A quarter yokai."

~To Be Continued~

* * *

_*Rapidly knocking head on table* I am so so so so so so so so sorry for leaving it here like that. But I got to…otherwise I will have nothing to write for the next chapter T_T This chapter must be a disappointment to some of you, so I am extremely sorry about that. T_T_

_*Sighs* So Rikuo's identity is exposed! (Though everyone must have known it by now) Wonder who was the one who helped Rikuo? Nurarihyon seems to know who it is. _

_Things to note:_

_Meikyo Shisui__= hatsu technique that makes the enemy unaware of the user presence even if they were looking_ straight at him; this allows him to shift himself _towards the enemies blind spot. If the users fear is cut, then the technique is dissipated._

_That's all Folks. Once again, I am sorry about this chapter T_T So do leave a review and tell me how I could improve._

_**Here's a sneak peak for the next chapter:**_

"…_You cheated on Okaa-san?" Rikun stared at Rihan._

"_Ah…I don't remember the details, but I only know that…it hurts…" Rikuo clenched his clothes, right over his heart, his eyes welling up with tears. "…a lot…to see that someone who was suppose to be with us…does not want us…"_


	6. The past

_Marisay-chan writing here! *Looks back at the review for the previous chapter* A…surprisingly good response. I would have thought for sure that it is going to be a disappointment. *Rubs back of head* Anyways thank you all of you who had reviewed! ^_^_

_To __**CrescentFlame**__: T-Thank you! *Blush brightly* It makes me very happy to read that! ^/^_

_To __**ChizuGawa**__: I am glad you think so too! For your question, you will know in this chapter ^_^_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only the story! ^_^_

_In Italics are thoughts_

**In bold are flashbacks**

_~Story Starts~_

* * *

"A quarter yokai."

Rikun blinked rapidly, the words echoing in his mind.

"Ah." Rikun decided to say, a blank expression on his face.

"…" Came the reaction from the other four.

"That is your response?" Rihan arched an eyebrow. "I thought that it would have a big impact on you. I was hoping to see a gaping Rikun." Rihan tilted his head amusingly.

A vein popped on Rikun's forehead.

"What is this? A game to you?" Rikun growled out. He then placed a hand on his head, exhaling exasperatedly. "…A quarter yokai…I suppose that explains why he was so fast."

Silence came as Rikun tried to digest the information.

"…Wait." Rikun realized something. "Even if he is a yokai, Meikyo Shisui is a technique used only by us, Nurarihyons." He stared at them accusingly. "…All of you seem to know him quite well as well…"

"Only for about two years." Nurarihyon sipped his tea.

"O-Oyaji!" Rihan stared at his father, eyes wide at how blunt he had given the information.

"…What?" Rikun looked at Nurarihyon.

Nurarihyon took a look at Rikun's bewildered face and sighed. Placing his cup of tea on the floor, he spoke. "If this is how you react with just this information, I wonder how you are going to take the next one?"

"Next one? There's more?" Rikun swiveled his head to Rihan, who looked nervous for some reason.

Rihan coughed into his fist, casting a slight glare at Nurarihyon, who merely took out his pipe and started smoking. "…Yes…about why Rikuo is able to use Meikyo Shisui…"

Rihan took a deep breath, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek.

"Actually, he is…"

* * *

**_The past that started all_**

* * *

Rikuo watched Wakana paced back and forth in the kitchen. He got concerned as Wakana kept on sighing and muttering something under her breath.

Unable to watch any longer, Rikuo asked. "What is wrong, Okaa-san?"

Wakana jerked up, having not expected Rikuo to speak up. "A-Ah…I am just worried, Rikuo…I think it's best if you come with me tomorrow to work." Wakana nodded determinedly.

"Ah… I am fine with that…" Rikuo saw tension left Wakana's shoulder the moment he agreed. "But, Okaa-san?"

"Hm?"

Rikuo tilted his head. "Just who are those yokais? The black and white-hair yokai wanted to bring me to their place just because I could talk to the white creature…and that goldish-white and black hair one seems to know me…" Rikuo frowned at that, recalling what Nurarihyon had said when he looked at him.

**Nurarihyon glanced at Rikuo. "I see that you have found him first."**

…_Sounds like he has been looking for me…but I did not even met him before…_

Wakana stared at Rikuo, before averting her eyes to the side, looking out at the window.

Rikuo was startled when Wakana suddenly draw the curtains of the window, her eyes wide as if she just saw something she did not want to see.

"O-Okaa-san?"

Wakana smiled weakly at him. "Let's head to your room, Rikuo."

Rikuo nodded his head worriedly. "U-Un."

* * *

**_The past that started all_**

* * *

_~Just outside the window~_

"Unnnnn." Tears continued to flow down from Karasu Tengu's eyes as he flew around the area.

He stopped in the air for a while to wipe away the tears. He then punched his fists in the air with a determine aura.

"I will find the boy, Nurarihyon-sama!"

He then flew further away from Rikuo's house.

* * *

**_The past that started all_**

* * *

_~At Rikuo's room~_

Wakana draw the curtains at the window, before returning to sit on bed, where Rikuo was seated.

Rikuo fidgeted nervously, not liking the silence that came. He took a peek at his mother, who seems to be in deep thoughts.

…_Somehow, I think I am about to get the shock of my life from whatever she is about to say…_

Wakana let out a sigh, causing Rikuo to jerk out of surprise. "…It's better if I let you know now."

Rikuo bit his lips.

Wakana looked into Rikuo's eyes. "You see, Rikuo, the two yokais that you saw today are actually…"

* * *

**_The past that started all_**

* * *

Rikun stared at his father, stunned by what he had just said. He turned to each of the family members to see if this was some sort of joke. He looked at Yohime, who had a sleeve over her mouth, glancing at Nurarihyon, who was puffing out rings of smokes, shifted his gaze to Yamabuki, who was observing his reaction.

Seeing that none of them are laughing about it, he turned back to his father. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out.

Rihan frowned, but said nothing, waiting for his son to recompose himself.

Rikun clenched his hands and took a deep breath. "…He is my brother?"

The slightly weak response caused Yohime and Yamabuki to look worriedly at Rikun.

"Half-brother." Rihan nodded, also looking carefully at Rikun.

The next few minutes of silence caused everyone but Nurarihyon to shift uncomfortably.

Then, Rikun startled them with one question.

"…You cheated on Okaa-san?" Rikun stared at Rihan.

That question was like a stab on Rihan's heart. Rihan swallowed, trying to push down the lump that suddenly appeared at his throat. His bangs covered his eyes, not letting anyone see the emotions that are running through his eyes.

"Rikun." Yamabuki quickly cut in, seeing how Rikun was narrowing his eyes at his silent father. "Please don't be mad at Rihan-sama, things were a bit complicated back then."

"Complicated." Rikun repeated. "…To the point that he went behind your back and betrayed you."

Rihan flinched at the cold and calm tone Rikun used. What hurt the most was that, Rikun was not even asking it, rather, he was stated them as though they were facts.

"…So what are you going to tell me next?" Rikun glared at his father, who did not look up. "That you have more than on-"

_WHACK_

"What was that for, Jiji!" Rikun clutched his head, looking at his grandfather, a bump slowly forming at the hit that Nurarihyon had delivered with his hand.

Nurarihyon glanced at Rihan, before looking back at Rikun. "…Don't say anything that you will regret later."

"Regret?" Rikun narrowed his eyes. "He cheated on Okaa-san! The one who he always says that he loves like no other! How do expect me to take this information! He could hav-"

"Enough." Rikun closed his mouth, faintly stunned by his grandfather's tone, the one that was only use when things are serious. "Hear your father out first before you make any judgment."

Rikun gritted his teeth, before he huffed. Crossing his arms, he tried to calm himself down.

Yohime looked around, fearing the situation, while Yamabuki was torn between trying to comfort Rihan and trying to pacify Rikun.

"…I suppose…" Everyone paused when Rihan spoke. "…I did betray you at that time, Yamabuki…sorry…"

Rikun was about to open his mouth when he caught the expression Rihan had on his face. It was one that was filled with pain, sorrow and despair.

Yamabuki quickly placed a hand on Rihan's. "No, Rihan-sama! You did not betray me! If anything, it was my fault! If I did not left at all…" She trailed off.

"All right, all right." Yohime clapped her hands twice to clear the awkward silence that came. "This is no one's fault. You were just doing what you think was right, Yamabuki-chan." She smiled at Yamabuki. "And you can't help but fall for Wakana, Rihan." She patted Rihan's head. "So don't blame yourself, all right?"

Both of them smiled at Yohime, holding each other's hands in comfort.

Yohime turned to the confused Rikun.

"You see, Rikun, the reason why Rihan had another wife is that…"

* * *

**_The past that started all_**

* * *

"So, O-Otou-san," Rikun stumbled on the term, not used to using it. "Actually had a wife before you."

Wakana nodded.

"But said wife left due to something, and O-Otou-san married you."

Wakana nodded again.

"Then…11 years ago was when…"

A sad smile spread on Wakana's face. "Was when I saw his wife for the very first time, and that she had a son with her as well." Wakana glanced at Rikuo. "…It was also the time where you saw the scene of them together."

Rikuo bit his lips.

"Ah…I don't remember the details, but I only know that…it hurts…" Rikuo clenched his clothes, right over his heart, his eyes welling up with tears. "…a lot…to see that someone who was suppose to be with us…does not want us…"

Wakana gently stroked Rikuo's head, tears filling her eyes as well.

"…I take it that, that was the reason why I dislike this place so much? There's always a tightening in my heart whenever Ukiyoe Town was mentioned, and Otou-san must be the person you always told me about." Rikuo wiped his tears away.

Wakana only nodded once more, wiping her tears away as well. "But don't blame your father for this, he has his own reason…and perhaps, we are just not meant to be…human and yokai…"

"But from what you told me, Otou-san is half human! So you could…" Rikuo trailed off as Wakana shook her head.

"Even if he is, its hard for a human to blend completely in a yokai territory…there are times I was targeted simply because I was with Rihan-san…I became his weakness…" Wakana sighed. "…Some of their allied members are not happy with me there, I could tell."

Rikuo frowned. "What about Oba-sa-Ah…I mean Obaa-san? Isn't she a human as well?" Rikuo corrected himself, disbelief at the fact that, the woman he saved was his grandmother.

Wakana smiled. "Your grandmother is a very special person. She is able to heal with her hands."

"Heal with her hands?" Rikuo was in awe.

Wakana chuckled at the look of wonder Rikuo had. "Un. That and your grandfather would not pick anyone else but her."

"Hehhhh…" Rikuo blinked. "…She looked…Um…she does not look like she is four hundred…" Rikuo tilted his head in slight frustration, trying to use to correct words. "...She does not like a grandmother."

Wakana giggled. "She gained Nurarihyon-sama's yoki, being his mate, and that allows her to have a long life, ageing the same time as yokais. She will live as long as Nurarihyon-sama is still around."

"Does that mean that, you have it as well? Long life?" Rikuo titled his head.

Wakana's smile faltered a bit. "…You need to constantly be with the person to have that."

"Oh…"

An uncomfortable silence settled between them at that, remembering what the original topic was.

"T-Then," Rikuo said. "What happened after that? I assumed you got us away then?"

"…Un…I quickly carried you away and went back to the house I used to live in before I met your father. Then…"

* * *

**_The past that started all_**

* * *

"The house she lived in went up in flames?" Rikun was shocked.

Rihan grimaced at the reminder. "Ah…that day, I wanted Yamabuki and Wakana to meet each other…since…I can't decide who to…" Rihan trailed off, giving a weak smile at Yamabuki, who gave him a comforting smile. "…Un…But she never showed up, so I went looking for her. After getting help from Karasu Tengu and the others, I found out that she went back to her house…and when I got there…"

"Everything was burned to ashes." Nurarihyon continued, seeing that Rihan needed time to gather himself. "The only thing that was left in the house, was a red cloak, that was always seen on Rikuo's shoulder. So we assumed that they had perished together with the fire."

"…But apparently they are still alive…" Rikun concluded, glancing at his father, before looking back at Nurarihyon.

Nurarihyon tilted his head in acknowledgement.

Rikun gave a sigh, rubbing his head at the information that he had received. He turned to Yamabuki. "That was really irrational of you, Okaa-san. Leaving because you thought you could not have a child."

Yamabuki gave a small smile. "I could tell that Rihan-sama wanted a child…However, I was unable to provide that even after 50 years of marriage…so I thought that I was…barren…so I left, not wishing to burden Rihan-sama." Here, Rihan took Yamabuki's hands and gave a squeeze. "…It was only until I left, that I knew that I was actually having you, Rikun. But, I did not know at that time…turns out that as a flower yokai, process of pregnancy is different, it took longer."

"Around that time, Rihan was really depressed." Yohime told Rikun, paying no heed to Rihan, who had a hint of pink on his cheeks at the admittance. "…Until he help Wakana-chan, who was about to eaten by a yokai. It was always amusing to watch how Wakana-chan cheer Rihan up." Yohime smiled.

"O-Okaa-san!" Rihan covered his face in embarrassment.

"They then fell in love with each other and married. Rikuo came a year after. A cheerful boy, he is." Yohime smiled nostalgically.

"Yamabuki then showed up again 2 years after that…" Nurarihyon suddenly said.

The atmosphere tensed at that.

Yamabuki placed a sleeve over her mouth. "…Un…after raising you until you were three, Rikun, I decided to come back to break the news." She reached a hand out and stroke Rikun's cheeks. "You kept on asking about your father, so I know I had to come back. Also, to tell Rihan-sama about you…I did not know that he had remarried and that they had a two year old child with them…it was selfish of me."

Rihan gave another squeeze on Yamabuki's hands and turned to Rikun. "…And you know the rest…I can't abandon any of them…the fire…and…"

Rikun let out a long sigh, his shoulder slumping a bit. "…No wonder you always look at me with such an expression when I was young…it was because you missed Rikuo."

"Ah?" Rihan blinked. "What expression?"

"The pained expression."

Rihan jerked while Yamabuki blinked in surprise.

"Y-You noticed that?" Rihan asked, eyes wide.

Rikun looked at Rihan. "Of course. Who do you think I am?" He then turned his head to the side. "…I have always thought that you were disappointed in me or something…"

Rihan stared at him, shock by that. He watched as Rikun shadowed his eyes away. Softening his eyes, he placed a hand on Rikun's head. "I am never disappointed in you, Rikun. I was extremely glad that Yamabuki came back and brought you along. Meeting you for the first time, watching you grow up…I am proud to have a son like you."

A faint blush appeared at Rikun's cheeks at the praise. "W-Whatever, Oyaji…and…sorry about earlier…"

Rihan chuckled and ruffled Rikun's hair, gaining cries of protest. The rest smile at the scene.

* * *

**_The past that started all_**

* * *

"…I see…" Rikuo swung his legs slightly. "…That's quite a lot to take in…"

Wakana merely waited for Rikuo to digest everything, knowing that he will have questions next.

Rikuo did not disappoint her. "…But I don't understand one thing, Okaa-san. Even if the allied members don't like you, even if you are human or yokai…shouldn't you at least confront Otou-san about his other wife after seeing them together? You deserve the truth after all, not knowing he had another wife."

"There is no need to."

"Eh?" Rikuo blinked at the fast response.

Wakana smiled. "I knew he had another wife right from the start. The other yokais are not really subtle with their gossip."

"What! B-But," Rikuo was shocked. "I remembered that you were crying…wasn't it because of that and the reason of why you went back to your house and decided to burn it down to erase our tracks?"

"Far from it." Wakana shook her head. "Knowing your father, he probably wanted me to meet his wife and to explain about the whole thing…I was not crying because I was hurt that he had another wife, I was crying because I know I had to leave him."

"Leave him?"

Wakana sighed. "It was about you actually."

Rikuo widened his eyes. "M-Me?"

"Un…well, although I left partly due to that reason, about him not telling me about his wife and all, there's another reason why I chose to leave. The main reason." Wakana paused for a while, trying to decide what to say. "…Before the whole incident occurred, I met someone. They told me something, which then lead to me leaving the place, causing the fire and all that."

"Who is it? And what did they say?" Rikuo furrowed his eyebrows.

"…It's-"

* * *

**_The past that started all_**

* * *

"Back to the matter on hand," Nurarihyon cut in. "Like I said before, we had bigger things to worry about."

"What is it?" Rihan asked.

"When we were chasing Rikuo down, a sword and a fan stopped us."

"A fan?" Rihan jerked his head up. "They-She is involved?"

Nurarihyon nodded. "…It seems that Wakana did not leave just because of you not telling her about Yamabuki. We really need to find her fast now."

"What are we talking about now?" Rikun gave a deadpanned face, having enough of not knowing anything.

"Someone helped Rikuo escaped earlier, and they had a fan with them." Nurarihyon said.

"Only one yokai uses a fan…" Yohime's voice trembled a little.

Nurarihyon wrapped an arm over Yohime's waist. "Ah. Our long time enemy."

Rihan narrowed his eyes, while Yamabuki bit her lips in worry.

Nurarihyon frowned,

"Hagoromo Gitsune."

* * *

**_The past that started all_**

* * *

_~In a dark room~_

Eyelids slowly fluttered opened revealing eyes that were as black as darkness.

A sigh was slowly exhaled out.

"…The time is drawing nearer, Wakana-chan."

Those black eyes stared out at the window nearby, looking at the moon that shone through. Slowly, a figure stepped towards the window, revealing their feature as moonlight shone upon them.

It was the woman, who Wakana referred as Mistress. "…I can't…wait…" A smile slowly formed on her face.

~To be Continued~

* * *

_Anddddd its done! Whew! The past has been revealed! Ahhh, Love Rihan and Rikun's moment! "…I am proud to have a son like you." Kyaaaa! Haha!_

_My, my, so the first scene in the first chapter is actually about Wakana and Rikuo seeing Rihan together with Yamabuki and Rikun. And that Hagoromo Gitsune is the one helping Rikuo, but why? Why did she help them if she is an enemy as Nurarihyon had said? Is she a friend or foe? Just what is the main reason Wakana spoke of? It concerns Rikuo?_

_Things to note:_

_Yoki = __Demonic energy/Energy and power of a yokai_

_**Omake:**_

"_**Half-brother." Rihan nodded, also looking carefully at Rikun.**_

_**The next few minutes of silence caused everyone but Nurarihyon to shift uncomfortably.**_

_**Then, Rikun startled them with one question.**_

_**"…Why does he have to be so cute?" Rikun placed a hand on his cheek.**_

_**…**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

"_**Stick to the script, Rikun!" Rikuo yelled out from the sidelines, face totally flushed.**_

"_**Cut." Marisay-chan cued the cameraperson to stop filming. She then sighed. "Rikun-san, please stop adding your own dialogue in."**_

"_**I can't help it." Rikun shrugged. "He is just too cute for words." He smirked at Rikuo, who went completely red on the face.**_

"_**As expected of my son!" Rihan thumbs up at Rikun, while Yohime, Yamabuki and Wakana, who was beside Rikuo, cooed at the two boys.**_

_**Nurarihyon and Marisay-chan watched them as everything went a bit chaotic from there.**_

_**Turning to Nurarihyon, Marisay-chan tapped the clipboard that she held in her hand, on her shoulder. "Good job today. We shall continue another day. After about 500 NG takes, all of you must be tired. I sure am." She muttered the last part.**_

_**Nurarihyon hummed, twirling his pipe. "…I am half tempted to throw this pipe on my idiotic grandson's head."**_

"_**No injuring of casts until the whole story is finished, Nurarihyon-san."**_

_What can I say? I am having fun with Omakes now ^_^ Blame Rikun for me being late in updating this chapter_

_Rikun: OI! _

_That's all folks! Do leave me a review! _


End file.
